Love's Spell
by Crazy Dr Giggles
Summary: My name was Anora. I became later know by the Vikings of Berk as Toothless, a dragon of the rarest breed. I was mistaken by the Vikings for a male. Female Dragon/Human Toothless x Hiccup
1. It Begins At Night

My name was Anora. But when I befriended one of the Viking boys living on a Viking island by the name of Berk, I became known as Toothless. I am a dragon of the rarest breed, known by the human Vikings as Night Fury. They, the humans, mistook me for male. I respect all the Vikings, but there is one that I am especially fond of. One that I would do anything for and die to protect.

Love's Spell

_Its time, Anora._

The voice whispered to me in dragon tongue. Sweet and beautiful it was, but I couldn't be persuaded. Not with what was at risk.

_It's the only way you can be with him, and you know it._

"No," I roared in the darkness of my dream, "Hiccup needs me the way I am! This form is what is useful to him, and so I will remain this way."

_But is this really what _you _want?_

"I want what is best for Hiccup."

_So noble you are, Anora._

"You will refer to me as Toothless!" I screech

_You will be transformed this night, and every night at this time until I decree otherwise. He has no use of you at night._

"I will not!"

But my attempt at refusal was wasted.

I could feel the spell spreading over my body, like clear, pure water it soaked me. Starting at the tip of my tail and pouring over the rest of my body. Slowly at first, then accelerating until I felt as if I were to drown.

'_Till dawn you will remain this way. Good luck, Toothless._

I snapped my eyes open and I immediately noticed the difference in my body, sight, and smell. Almost nothing was familiar in the darkness that I used to be able to see through. I could smell nothing but the strong smell of Vikings, and the only thing I felt was the cold bare floorboards of Hiccup's home.

"Why did you do this to me, mother?" I whisper to myself

"It's just a…" I hear Hiccup in the room with me and I freeze. He cannot see me like this. Not only was I a human girl, about fifteen years of age, but I was not clothed and I had raven colored hair tangled about me.

"Just a fdakljdfgje..." he sighs dreamily and turns over in what I determine to be his bed.

So my new goal was to sneak out of the house undetected and hide until morning when it was safe to come back. And I would be doing this… Every night until _Mother _decided it was time to stop.

Sweet.

I knew the house well, but without my dragon eyes I couldn't understand where I was except that it was in Hiccup's room. And with my new legs I couldn't stand or sprint or jump. And without my wings I couldn't fly. So I stuck to crawling senselessly around on the floor until I somehow managed to find the door. I lean against the wall heavily and stand, trying to open the door with absolutely no idea how. And with a quick jerk I come crashing to the floor.

_Please don't wake up. Please_

"Wha-" Hiccup wakes with a start, "Who's there?"

I stay silent, with hope he's talking in his sleep again.

"Toothless? Toothless is that you?"

A lamp is lit and illuminates the tiny room.

I'm blinded for a moment and then curl up on the floor where I had fallen.

"Whoa, okay." Hiccup says, averting his eyes, "Naked girl in my room. Why do I have such strange dreams?"

I stare up at him with wide, worried eyes.

_He doesn't realize who I am. He doesn't know…_

"So, uhhh," Hiccup stammers, "Why are you in my room? And… Where's my dragon?"

I let out a weak cough, but say nothing.

Hiccup looks at me with a strange expression on his face. Like, he's realizing something.

I lean against the wall, knowing I have no escape. My eyes grow wide as I stare at him.

"Y'know, there's something really familiar about the green in your eyes," he tells me


	2. Goal: Get Out!

My mouth drops open involuntarily.

He couldn't know. There was nothing about me to make him think that I was his dragon, though I most certainly was. He couldn't know, he couldn't guess. He _wouldn't _know. And he most certainly _wouldn't _make such a wild assumption.

…_Would he?_

"H-here"

I stare at the thick fur blanket Hiccup is holding out to me. The Viking boy's face is as red as I have ever seen it, and his eyes kept darting from me to the floor then back at me.

I extended my right arm to attain the blanket so that I could cover my inexcusable appearance, when I noticed something that would, undoubtedly, give away my identity.

Medium sized black spikes poked out of my pale skin, running from the base of my pinky to my elbow. Instantaneously, I pulled my arm back to myself and cradled it to my chest. Thank the Gods that Hiccup had chosen to stare at the floor as he held the blanket out to me.

I did a quick once-over of my body and found that Mother had failed to make me completely human. I had a patch of black scales left on my right shoulder, along with the spikes running along my forearm. My hair was black and ran down to my ankles when I stood, not that that was so abnormal. My teeth were still as piercing as they had been in my previous form, and my nails were long and black. I noticed so spikes or scales on my left arm or shoulder, just my right.

So, snatching the blanket with my left arm, I made sure to cover my inhuman patches.

"So, umn, hi?" Hiccup stammers uncertainly, his eyes wandering back to me as he nervously crawled to the floor to speak face to face with me.

Hesitantly, I watched him. My original plan of getting out of the house was being majorly side—tracked. I back away from Hiccup and lean against the door, looking desperately around the room for a way out.

"What's your name?"

I look into Hiccup's eyes, my own narrowing at his expression. He looked at me the same way he had long ago, when he couldn't kill me. When he decided to cut the ropes and set me free. I looked into Hiccup's eyes, and I saw myself in them for a second time. Opening my mouth to speak, I found that I didn't know what to tell him.

I couldn't tell him my past; it was something that he would never understand. I couldn't tell him who I was, because I didn't know myself anymore. Was I still Toothless? Or was I now Anora? Would my mouth even be able to form the words if I knew what to say?

"Do you have a name?"

My eyes drifted to Hiccup's bed, and just next to it was a window, wide open. The curtain wafted in the wind, taunting me. I could jump through the window. I could.

I whipped my attention back to the boy in front of me, who still had that look on his face and that pout to his lips.

"I'm-"

"Hiccup," I whisper, my own voice startling me. It had been 157 years of using the dragon tongue, and yet my mind had adjusted quickly to the language difference.

"How do you know who I am?"

Realizing my error, I jump to my feet. I can't risk another moment with Hiccup, lest he realize something.

Trying my best, which was helplessly stumbling around Hiccup and scrambling onto his bed as he shot off the floor, and climbing out the window.

The blanket whipped around in the wind as I ran down the hill into the forest, moonlight shining on my path.

Just once, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Hiccup climbing out the window after me.

…..

**Author's Note:::: **Hey, Sorry I Took So Long To Update. I Re-wrote This Chapter At Least 3 Times And This Was The Best Result. I Hope You Are Enjoying My Story So Far And You Keep Coming Back To Read .

I Owe _**Story Lover789 **_A Huge Thank You! You Really Got Me Motivated For This, And It Probably Would've Taken A lot Longer For Me To Put This Up If You Hadn't Said Anything. So **THANK YOU 3 **


	3. Running Dream

The grass under my bare feet gave way to mud as I descended the hill behind Hiccup's house. I could hear him stumbling after me, calling out for me to stop.

The forest welcomed me as I dodged under a few branches and skirted around a couple large boulders. The sweet pine smell filled my nose and the soft earth squished between my toes as I did a combination of running and tripping.

"Hey! Wait! Come back," Hiccup called out, and I could hear him a few feet behind me.

Gathering my hair in my hands, I ducked behind a fallen log and prayed that he wouldn't find me. I calmed my breath and held as still as possible, listening intently for the Viking's footsteps.

A twig snapped to my right and I could make out the shadowy figure of Hiccup standing in front of me, his back facing towards me. I suppressed a gasp, knowing that any movement would give me away.

"Where did she go?" Hiccup whispered to himself, "Who was she?"

I resisted the urge to reach out to him and give him what he wanted. What could I do? Lie? Tell the truth? No, I _had_ to avoid him. There was nothing else I could do.

The whimper the escaped my lips made me jump.

_I'm done for…_

As soon as the sound escaped my lips, Hiccup was searching behind him for the source. He saw me almost instantly, and knelt down slowly with his hands raised, showing me he was not dangerous.

"Let me help you," the boy said quietly, "I won't hurt you. Just let me help you."

_Oh Hiccup, I know you won't hurt me._

"What's your name?"

That question again. Was he determined to forever make my mind go numb with the confusion? Anora? Toothless? Human? Dragon? I didn't know myself anymore.

"You have a name, don't you?"

I look up at Hiccup. "Of course."

My voice still sounded strange to my own ears. Was it shrill? Or just high pitched? Did it bother Hiccup? Maybe I shouldn't talk, in case he doesn't like my voice.

"Well what is it?" The look Hiccup gives me is happy and hopeful and my mind is fuzzy for a moment

"Nnnnn-" I think about it, " Anora. My name is Anora."

"Anora," Hiccup says slowly, nodding to himself, "That's a nice name."

"Th-thank you?"

I'm unsure of what I should say to Hiccup. I figured I should have been telling him everything; how I feel when we are together, how my Mother has been teasing my about him, how I feel when he is with Astrid. Everything I have wanted to tell him over the years failed me now, because he didn't know me as Toothless in this form. When I was human, I was Anora. I had dug my own grave.

"So, where are you from?" Hiccup started with small talk, and then he was going to turn to the more penetrating questions, like why I was in his house, and how I knew his name.

Wrapping the blanket tighter still around me, I answer, "Far away from here."

"Really…"

Crickets were somewhere in the distance, chirping and making our silence awkward. I twiddled the corner of the blanket and stared at the ground, waiting for Hiccup's decision on what to do next.

"I've never seen you at Berk before."

"Yes you have," I whisper, not able to help myself when it came down to it. "Hiccup, you really don't know who I am?"

"Well I know that you are a really weird girl by the name of Anora, whom I have never seen before in my life except for tonight. I know that you are the most mysterious human being I have ever met, and I know that I'm not sure if you are a dream or if you are real."

I stare at him in wonder, soaking up every word. My lips form a small smile. "What if I am a dream? Will you wake up in the morning and wonder about me?"

"I usually don't wonder about my dreams, but I think that I would most certainly wonder about this one."

The smile on my face grows wider, "Then I am a dream, Hiccup. Go back to your home, and do not think of me again until you wake up in the morn."

A sly smile appeared on the boy's face as he said, "If you were a dream, would I be able to feel your skin?"

His hand held my own for a split second before I flinched away. I hadn't noticed when he grabbed my hand, but it was a pleasant feeling. It was a natural feeling.

"I'll go, Anora, but I have a feeling I will be seeing you in my dreams again."

I nodded, unsure if I should say anything. Watching Hiccup go, I wanted to reach out for him again and tell him everything. But he disappeared in the shadows, not looking back at me once as he left.

_Well now, who wanted to be called Toothless?_

I glare at the sky. Sometimes, I really hated my mother.

_It seems he has accepted you. Are you going to try sneaking out earlier? Hm? I could always change you into a human permanently, if you don't want to cooperate with this deal. _

This was one of those times. 


	4. Feelings Feelings

I knew Hiccup was asleep when I snuck back into the house, just after dawn.

As soon as I had seen the clouds turn their soft oranges and pinks, my body began to feel drowned again. I felt wings sprout out of my shoulder blades and my tail bone grew out. I crouched and felt the comforting pads on my used-to-be human palms. Scales broke out like goose-flesh across my skin, adding a comforting weight. As I blinked my sight changed, colors were more vibrant, edges sharper. I shake a few times and the drowning feeling ceases.

Hiccup stirs slightly in his sleep as I lie down on his hardwood floor. Memories of last night flood to me as I close my eyes as sigh contentedly. Now I was Toothless. Now I was sure. I would always be Toothless to Hiccup. Never would I let him see me as a human again. Never.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup mumbles from on his bed. He stares down at me with wide, sleepy eyes. "Where were you last night?"

Dragons can have heart attacks, right?

I cover up my shock with the most innocent eyes I can muster.

The red haired boy chuckles to himself, "I'm kidding. I know how you get hungry."

Doing what passes as a dragon's laugh, I turn my head and calm my breathing. _Heh heh, no reason for Hiccup to suspect me. Absolutely no reason at all. _

"So I had the weirdest dream last night…"

My head snaps up and I witness Hiccup smiling as he throws his blankets back and climbs gracelessly out of bed. "There was this girl, long black hair, really pale, the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen…"

Tilting my head, I listen intently on Hiccup's recap of last night.

My human form was prettier than Astrid, yet inept and with lack of skill. My voice made him feel confident, which made me proud, considering how he always felt most confident when I was roaring into the night with him on my back. I was mysterious and perplexing, mystifying and different. With every word Hiccup said I became more anxious for night to come. He _wanted _to see me again. He _expected _to see me. In my human form, yes, but I had sworn not to let him see me that way.

"She was a strange dream," Hiccup sighed, "But a wonderful all the same."

The boy's prosthetic foot clinked as he walked and I settle in on the floor, tucking my head in between my elbows.

"Hey, Bud, you okay?"

I look up impatiently at Hiccup, who had interrupted my attempt at sleep. He had finished dressing and had made his bed and was now staring at me as if I had flowers sprouting from the top of my head.

"Tired, huh?"

I nod and lay my head back down, closing my eyes and sighing. I was surprised Hiccup was so lively this morning, after all that had gone on last night.

"Well, my dad needed our help today, remember?"

I don't move. Not so much as a blink or a sigh to acknowledge what he had said.

"Toothless?"

My eyes snap open and I jump to my feet. A new energy flowed over me and I jumped out the open window in Hiccup's room. The boy laughs, "Hey! Wait up!" I roll off the grassy hill and bound to the window sill. Hiccup leaps carefully onto my back and we bound through town. I'm not wearing the saddle-like object Hiccup fashioned for us, so flying isn't an option at the moment.

The feeling of Hiccup on my back was the most absolute feeling I had in this world. Just like when he had held my hand.


	5. Stone Walls

_He was holding my hand. It was soft and pale and I noticed the sharp black fingernails poking out of his grip. Should I struggle to hide them or should I stay calm and hope he doesn't notice? "Toothless?" What? Out of my mouth came a startled roar. Black hair cascaded down my back and I could feel the tangled mess getting caught in something protruding from my shoulders. A feeling of familiarity washed over me and I flapped my large black dragon wings. "Anora, what are you?"_

I jumped, legs flailing and my mouth gasping for breath. What a disorienting dream. Fists tightened and I realized that I was, again, human. Steadying my breathing, I looked up and saw Hiccup lying on his bed with his back facing me. He snored and mumbled as he usually did, but my heart beat faster with every innocent sound.

Waking up human had me on edge. What if I had kept on sleeping? What if I hadn't woken up but Hiccup had?

On my shaky legs I stood. The Viking boy had left his window open, but there was no way I would be able to climb on his bed, over him, and through the frame without waking him up. So I did the only thing I could think of: I went for the door again.

After watching doors closely earlier that day, I had a fair idea of what I needed to do.

_**Why do you keep leaving him, Anora? The entire point of this is so that he can learn to love you. Don't you want that? Or are mine and your Father's efforts wasted?**_

My thoughts of doors were sliced through and I glared at the space in front of me as if my mother had materialized there. She had to bring up Father. She just _had _to.

I decided not to waste my breath or risk getting caught by murmuring a reply so I acted as if she hadn't said anything and reached for the door handle.

The smooth feel of it was nice, and I slowly but surely got the door open. With an excited smile, I pushed the wooden door, and immediately dropped into a crouch. What I hadn't thought of was the long creak the hinges of the door made.

"Toothy… Less… Less teeth…"

The smile on my face couldn't be helped. Hiccup was most adorable when he slept; completely unaware of the things he mumbled and whispered in the night.

Slipping into the living room, I noticed no fire. There was only the moonlight as I crept to the front doors of the house, pushing them open with all the human strength I possessed.

_**Anora, you still haven't told me why you are doing this.**_

A frustrated growl erupts from my throat.

_**Oh dear, I'm going to have to fix that.**_

"Yeah there are a few things you should fix," I whisper through gritted teeth and point to the scales on my shoulder, the spines on my arm. "How could you have missed these things?"

_**What makes you think I missed them? Anora, honey, I want him to know who you are. I want him to realize that you're Toothless.**_

"You're hideous," I spit and make my way to the forest behind Hiccup's home. I was going to go somewhere I knew very well. Somewhere not far away, but somewhere not too close.

_**Oh, this is where you two bonded, isn't it? **_

I didn't respond to Mother. She was being a pest, always following me the way she was. This wasn't a place I really wanted to share with her, but I didn't know the forest well enough to go anywhere else.

The lake was beautiful in the moonlight, the soft ripples reflecting pale light. I could see the tree I had hung from to nap. The log I had used to senselessly draw in the dirt the way I had see Hiccup do. The tall rock walls surrounding me were like a second home and not at all the prison they had been not so long ago.

_**Judging by the look on your face this place is definitely one you have fond memories of. This is where you first learned you needed each other, no? **_

"Just shut up and let me sleep."

A scrambling on the rocks to my left had me whipped around in an instant. A nocturnal animal, hopefully? A trick sound made up in my mind, maybe?

No. It was Hiccup. Somehow he had scrambled all the way here in the dark.

But _why?_

_**Well this should be interesting…**_

"Shut it, Mother," I mumble before raising my voice and addressing Hiccup, "What are you doing here?" I had hoped my voice would sound confident and maybe a little threatening, but instead it sounded worried and unsure.

"I just came looking for Toothless," Hiccup responded as he clambered down to my position.

I hastily covered my naked body as best I could with my long, thick hair, and Hiccup did his best to only look at my face.

"Have you seen him?"

My eyes narrowed at the word _him._ Being so feminine now, and having teenage hormones, I didn't like being mistaken for a male. But then again, how would humans tell the difference?

Opening my mouth to respond, I realized that I shouldn't even know who 'Toothless' is. Of course, I knew Toothless was me…

"I don't know who you mean."

Hiccup looked at me confused, "My dragon. He's a Night Fury. Pitch black, green eyes, like yours."

I recoiled in shock. He still made the connection of eyes, yet nothing else.

"Hiccup, maybe you should go look somewhere else?"

"Nah," he waved it off, "I'll give up looking. He'll come back on the morning. Let's go sit down, I wanna talk to you."


	6. Running Wonder

I don't move.

I don't want to talk to Hiccup. I don't want him to look at me. I don't want him to wonder. I don't want him to suspect.

So I stay still. I glare at the boy with guarded eyes, my lips turned down in a frown, and my brows furrowed in uncertainty.

"You wanna sit down? I got a lot of questions…"

My hesitation is obvious, as I battle giving in.

"Or, or, we don't have to," Hiccup juts out, "I mean, we could stand, if you want."

With a huff, I sit on a large boulder and cross my legs.

Hiccup's eyes wander for a second, then he hastily pulls off his night-vest and hands it to me. I sigh and pull it onto my shoulders, breathing in his scent.

"What do you want?" I can't help but be annoyed. And maybe a little scared. Being up-front and kind of vicious is the only way I can think of to protect myself. What would he ever do if he found out how abnormal I really am? How _disgusting, _even…?

"I want to know everything about you. What's your name? Where are you from? What are your interests? Why do we keep running into each other?" The light in Hiccup's eyes shines like the moon above us. He always was different.

Yet I answer in a slightly annoyed tone, "We've only run into each other twice! And I was actually trying to stay _away _from you this time!"

Hiccup's eyes were bemused, and the slight gape in his mouth told me he was utterly interested in whatever I had to say. "You were avoiding me?"

My reaction is unusual. I slap a hand on my forehead and look up at the sky, sighing in aggravation. "Didn't I just say that!"

Hiccup's smile is wondrous. "Why?" he asks.

Looking back at him, I realize what I have said.

But more importantly, as I'm looking at him, I realize that I really want to tell him everything. I want to tell him what Mother is doing to me. I want to tell him about my father. I want to tell him about _me. _

_**Ah, then why don't you, my dear? **_

_Ah, because he will hate me, Mother, _I spit back at her in my mind. Of course he will hate me. He will be disgusted. And if the people of Berk ever found out, they would be disgusted, too.

"Why does it matter to you so much, Hiccup?"

"Because you're different. I've never met anyone so intriguing. Because… Because when I look at you, I see myself."

My expression softens. "Then don't look at me!"

I stand, turn on my heel, and tear away from Hiccup as fast as I can. Running with legs I have hardly gotten used to, I tripped many times. But it didn't matter, because I knew Hiccup wasn't following me.

I knew he remained still on that rock. He remained still, and he thought to himself. He thought to himself about all the things I could possibly be.

**Author's Note: **Sorry It Took So Long To Get The Next Chapter In! My Internet Crashed… But I Promise To Get The Next Chapter In ASAP, And It Will Be Longer, Too!


	7. Hunter's Venom

I ran until my lungs struggled to find oxygen. I ran until my legs collapsed under me in exhaustion. I ran until my head was spinning.

The gray fog enveloped me as I lay misshapen on the floor. The moisture in my eyes overflowed and ran down my face. My long black hair was sprawled like a thick blanket over me. I didn't struggle to get up. I lied there and caught my breath. Short, desperate gasps were all I could manage. Blood was racing through my head and I could hear my heart beating.

I closed my eyes.

And when I awoke, thin strips of citrus were painted in the sky.

Shakily, I stood up. The weight of my wings was not on my shoulders. My hair was falling in my face. I had no studded tail, no claws, but long black fingernails on small human hands.

I looked up at the brightening sky, then down at my still-human body, and then back to the sky.

My heart quickened and a twinge of panic shot through my being. _Any second now, any second and I will return to my dragoness form. _

I sat hunched on my hands and knees, feeling like a dog. My eyes could not be torn from the sky as the sun rose higher and higher. Still, my body did not change. Not once did I feel the welcome drowning sensation that signaled my return to being Toothless.

By noon, my eyes hurt from staring at the sun. My wrists ached from being bent for such a long period of time, and my knees were screaming for me to get off them.

My eyes watered over and I sat cross legged on the gritty forest floor. _Tears,_ my mind registers the word for the salt water running down my cheeks. Angrily, I wipe them away and look up at the sky again.

"Mother, what are you doing to me?"

She doesn't respond right away, but I feel her presence. She heard me, but she wants to let me muse over it. She wants me to find an answer.

"Mother, what are you doing to me!" My voice is demanding and uncouth, but I don't care. "Is this because I keep running? Is this because I don't want to be part of your stupid game!"

She sighs; I can hear it in my mind's eye.

_**That is precisely why. My plan isn't going to work if you keep running away. Just embrace this. Take it as the blessing that it is!**_

Her vehemence was obvious in her voice. She was angry at _me,_ when _I _am the one being so nastily thrown into things.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I have a life of my own to lead! Go bother Aven!"

_**You know very well that your brother has been unreachable for the past hundred years or so. You do not have the right to bring him up. **_

"You don't have the right to make a fool out of me like this," I scream into empty air, "What you're doing is reckless and unreasonable! Don't you have more important things to do!"

_**Nothing is more important to me right now than unlocking your true potential. You should be excelling at this age, but you haven't released an ounce of your powers yet.**_

"I have no power!"

My body heaves and I choke down a sob.

"Don't you remember what Father said to me the day he left? He told me I'm twisted. I have no potential, no power that he can see. He told me I would be forever useless to the world. Don't you remember that!"

_**How could I forget the day your father left? **_

Her pain wracks itself into my body, adding to my own. Tears can no longer be controlled. I let them escape my eyes as I listen to my mother.

_**This isn't about your father. This is about you. I can see what is held inside you, and I know it can be released. You just need to be set under the right circumstances. Please, Anora. Please just embrace this.**_

I glare at the sky for a moment, crying and feeling my mother's anticipation.

Why should I? Why should I listen to her?

She can transform my body; she can yell and scream in my mind all she wants. But she can't cause me physical harm. She can't control my thoughts or feelings.

So why should I go along with this?

_**Because you love him. **_

Because I love Hiccup… __

Because I swore to myself I would be of some use. Because I want to know what it's like to love and be loved. Because I want him to look at me the way he looks at Astrid.

Because I love him.

"Alright," I whisper, "I'll stop running."

I feel my mother smile and retreat from my mind.

Taking a deep breath, I unfold my legs and stretch them out in front of me.

My thighs and the backs of my knees are sore from running so hard yesterday. I massage them and try to think. I trace the outline of the trees. Scanning the forest floor, I see the direction I came running from last night. Torn branches and ripped up dirt clearly mark the way I turned up here. Now that I knew where I should head off, I stand and wrap Hiccup's vest tightly around my body.

I brush my hair behind me and start walking, bare feet snapping twigs as I go. The sun is high, shining down on me with nurturing caresses. The songbirds fly about the trees, easing my mind with their cheerful melodies, and I slowly realize just how far I ran last night.

I reach the hallow area where Hiccup and I bonded. It looks beautiful, just as it always has. The sun reflects off the lake and makes it shimmer. The thin trees sway in the light breeze, and the smell of nature fills my nose.

"What now," I whisper to myself. I made it this far. Was I planning on going back the village? To Hiccup's house, maybe? Or was I just going to sit here and hope Hiccup came?

I sit down next to the water's edge. My toes find their way into the cool liquid and I smile. Such a nice feeling.

The rumble in my stomach is so sudden it makes me jump, splashing small drops of water across my face.

A growl of irritation tears its way out of my throat. I'm hungry. Starving. My only means of food are the village, or trying to fend for myself. Neither option is very appealing. Going to the village, I have to answer some tough questions or steal. And fending for myself out in the wild in this body with no weapon or experience was next to impossible.

With a sigh I climb to my feet and turn for the village.

That's when I see her.

She's wearing a blue shirt, dark jeans, and her blonde hair is knotted in a braid down her back. She glares at me with a hunter's fierce eyes, an ax raised ready to strike.

"Who are you," Astrid asks with a voice like venom.


	8. Frightened Dream  Girl

It took all my self control not to scream. For one thing, she scared me half to death. And for another thing, this was _Astrid._ One of the most dangerous Vikings in the village, one of the fastest and most deadly, and I knew I was in trouble.

My mouth opens and closes, I'm gaping like a fish. No words come to my frightened mind and with each passing second I feel that I'm getting closer to death. Until, that is, I hear a familiar voice. A beautiful voice. A voice that makes me feel _safe._

_I can't believe he's here. I can't believe he's here. I can't believe it. He'll protect me. He'll keep me from harm. _

"Astrid, who's there?" Hiccup peeks around the boulder Astrid is perched on, a worried expression on his face. The moment he sees me, wonder strikes his soft features.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before," Astrid growls, her eyes still drilling a hole into me as she bounds expertly off the boulder and lands next to Hiccup, who has stepped out from behind it.

Again, my mouth opens to say something, but no sound comes out. I'm staring at Hiccup with wide eyes, hoping he will help me.

Hiccup smiles and nods. He reaches a hand out to me and very nervously, I take it.

"Hiccup, do you know this girl?"

Astrid looks like she is about to put her ax to use on my face. The defensive, jealous look in her eyes strikes me down. I cower next to Hiccup as he tells Astrid he has met me before.

"What do you mean, you met her in a dream?" The blonde Viking girl was incredulous. "Hiccup, you're not making any sense! Who is she?"

Hiccup shook his head and began hurriedly leading me away from Astrid, continuously saying, "It'll be okay, it'll be okay." Whether he was saying it to me or to her, I don't know.

I glanced back once. Astrid stood with her ax leaning on her shoulder, her mouth slightly open and her eyebrows creased in confusion. She shook her head slowly, wondrously, but she didn't follow. And for that, I gave a silent prayer to the gods.

Once out of Astrid's view, Hiccup smiled. He smiled an incredibly excited smile, and I wondered why. He was completely exuberant, while I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach.

"I knew you weren't a dream," Hiccup mumbled once on the way out of the forest and glanced down at me. I looked up at him and tried to tear away from his grasp, but he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and once again assured me it was going to be okay.


	9. Green Tea Lie

There was a hot cup in my hands, a shirt so large draped around my frame that it felt like a dress, and a look in my eyes that said 'I'm done for.'

Hiccup had taken me straight to his house. He built a fire in the fireplace and sat me down on a hard chair, quickly rushing to his dad's room to find something large enough to wrap all of my body in.

I could have run. I could have made a dash for it long ago. But the conversation I had with my mother earlier was planted firmly in my mind. I was firm on a decision now. I would love and maybe be loved in return. I would ease myself into Hiccup's life, and hope for the best. But I wouldn't let him find out about my past or about who I really was. That could not, would not happen.

_**I'm proud of you, Anora, very proud, and absolutely giddy that you are finally embracing your feelings and your **_**future! **_**This boy could be the key to something, maybe-**_

"Aren't you going to drink that?"

I look up from the fire and into Hiccup's amber eyes, trying not to shoot harsh words back at my mother.

"I mean, you don't have to," Hiccup stutters, "I just thought you might like something warm since it's so cold outside…" His voice trails off and I look down at the cup in my lap.

The liquid is a pale green, a healthy looking green, like tea. I blink at it and my stomach gives a little rumble. With a hesitant look at Hiccup, I slowly raise the cup to my lips and take a small sip.

"Ow!" I screech and jerk the cup away from me. Hot. Much, much too hot for my sensitive human tongue. I whimper and replace the cup to its warming place on my lap, wrapping my hands around it.

Hiccup had reached out a protective hand at my sudden outburst, but quickly put it back down after I had settled.

"So…"

I look up at the Viking boy. He obviously had something on his mind. I could tell by the way he bit his lip and shifted his eyes and squirmed a bit more than usual.

My mind was racing. Here were coming the questions I knew would come. He was going to ask me where I had come from. He was going to ask me why I had appeared to him, then ran away two nights in a row. He was going to notice my inhuman parts and ask me just what I was. He was going to ask me so many difficult things, and so my mind scrambled for the answers.

I looked up at Hiccup. He looked shyly back at me from under his eyelashes. The red dusting his cheeks was so cute.

But when he opened his mouth to speak, I looked away.

I looked into the fire, and said darkly, "I can't answer any of your questions. I was ship wrecked and I woke up on the beaches of this island. I'm sorry. I don't remember anything."

And with that little lie, I thought I would be safe.


	10. Finding Toothless

We had been searching for Toothless for weeks. Every time I left with Hiccup in the mornings, in the fog, my heart would ache a little. I did everything I could to really _search,_ but it was so hard when I knew nothing would be found. The light in Hiccup's eyes was beginning to fade, his hope dwindling, even though the dragon he searched for was with him the whole time, disguised.

"He can't even fly without me," Hiccup sighed in my direction. It had been a particularly long day, and both of us were strained in our weak bodies. "I don't know where he could have gone… I don't know why he would have left!"

Sitting in the reception room of Hiccup's small house, in a human body in human clothes with a human heart was something I never thought I would be doing. Watching him break down, holding his head in his hands, his fingers tangled in his dark red hair, was something I never thought I would be doing. I never thought I would be so close to him, while he thought I was so far away.

Wrapped in Astrid's clothes, a bit too small for my well-endowed chest and large curving hips, I shrunk into myself. "Maybe he'll come back on his own," I said gloomily, hating myself for lying and hurting Hiccup in this way.

"I just can't understand why he would leave at all…" Hiccup held himself upright and wiped his eyes. I pretended not to notice the tears. "There was nothing that could have triggered this… Nothing I can think of, anyway," he sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, "But… it was around the time you came into my life, Anora… Like I gained you but I lost Toothless."

I cringed. He had no idea how accurate that statement was… No idea at all just how lost the Toothless he had known was.

"So you still don't have any memories of where you came from? Nothing has come back to you in these weeks?"

I looked up, startled by Hiccup's sudden change in subject. He had asked me every other day for the past three weeks that he had known me in this human form, ever curious about my behaviors and my past. Sometimes, I even astonished myself with the instincts I had retained in this form and the information I was able to keep hidden from the ever-trusting Hiccup. The people in the town were equally curious as well as trusting, but more quietly curious and more trusting of Hiccup's judge of character than of me.

"No… Nothing…"

"Do you think you'll ever remember?"

I shifted awkwardly in my seat. I pulled Astrid's gray jacket tighter around my shoulders. "I don't know," I whispered, "What if I never remember?"

"I don't think I would mind," Hiccup offered me a half-hearted smile that made my heart give a small trill. "But I don't think I'd ever stop wondering… I-I mean," his half-hearted smile was now embarrassed and he scratched the back of his head, "You're just so mysterious, and now my dragon is gone right after you show up, like he's running away from you or something, I mean, what is it about you?"

"I can't tell you," I said, looking up in his eyes, "I mean, I couldn't tell you." I looked away, looked down, blushing. Sometimes I didn't know what to do with myself, with my eyes.

"Anora," Hiccup scooted closer towards me. I continued to avert my eyes. I dug my black nails into my palms, nervous out of my mind. "Why were you in my house that night, the very first night I met you? How did you know my name?"

My heart beat so fast in my chest, I was afraid my fragile ribs would shatter. Behind my eyes, I could feel my mother's presence creeping in my mind. She wanted to know how I would answer such a difficult question. For a moment I wished I had remained a dream to Hiccup, but then I decided to be with him this way was the best experience I'd had in my long, strenuous life. I opened my mouth to say something, but words wouldn't form on my lips. I closed my eyes and breathed in my nose. "Hiccup, I don't-"

"Hiccup!" Stoick burst through the large front door of the small house. It banged noisily into the wall and bounced back. The big bearded man pushed it again. "Hiccup, Anora! Thank Oden you two are safe!"

"Dad? Dad, what's going on?" Hiccup was on his feet in seconds, "Dad!"

"There is a dragon here no one has ever seen before. It's dark, we aren't sure what it wants," Stoick picked up a large battle axe, "It's been setting fire to the forests."

My eyes narrowed. Hiccup gasped. "I'll need you to stay inside with the girl," Stoick said to his son, giving me a nod, "Without Toothless, I don't want you to take too big a risk."

An explosion was heard outside, one I recognized very well. It was a large molten fireball, spat from the throat of a dragon. I cringed. What kind of dragon could attack Berk?

_I know what kind of dragon would… A desperate dragon. Remember that you once attacked Berk, you were one of our army's best fighters…_

I ignored the voice in my head. Hiccup was trying desperately to talk to his father to extract as much information as possible. I ran to Hiccup's window in his bedroom, it had the best view of the forest from the house. I leaned out and strained to see the dragon Stoick claimed was outside.

I didn't have to strain too hard. I saw the fire raining down on the trees, and I saw the dragon that was behind it. Red and black, a very special type of Night Fury.

_Your brother…_

My eyes widened. Aven. I almost didn't recognize him, but I felt him. And along with the feeling of my kin came the feeling of rage. He was destroying my home. I growled, deep and threatening in the back of my throat, surely not a growl that could have been made by a normal human.

_What are you going to do, Anora?_

The blood rushing through my veins drowned out the sound of my mother's voice. I felt a surge course through my body. I jumped through the window and felt a kind of transformation take place. My human skin was ripped away and replaced with black scales. I felt myself being lifted into the sky by my own strong wings, and I felt fire building in my throat. My brother, no matter his reasons for showing up now, was going to pay for his destructive actions.


End file.
